1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain shape lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
So far, along with the development of the society, and the improvement of the people life level, lamp has been used widely. Due the different purposes and ways in using, the lamps are made in variety structures and styles. But due to the complicating structure being difficult in manufacturing and difficulties of locating the bulbs and wiring the cord in combination, a chain shape lamp has not came out in the market yet.